Round One
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Their story may have ended in The Hive, but Rain & JD started somewhere. M for smut & language. *One Shot*


It happened once, only a short time after they'd met. It was one of those things that needed to be done, said, out of the way so they could get back to work. Actually, Rain had put it pretty well in a quick, hissed order.

"Five minutes, then it never happened."

They were soldiers, hired tactical support employed by the Umbrella Corporation. JD had been Army, Rain was Air Force. They'd seen war and lost friends along the way. They weren't green little recruits who knew how to shoot but didn't know the weight of a bullet piercing a body. Stabilized: that's how Umbrella had classified their emotions. They were stabilized. And now they were working security for a private company, prepared for anything.

Prepared. Prepared means anticipating. What no one told them, signing up, was that anticipating means lots of waiting. Waiting around for someone to bark a stupid chore at you. Stand there. Do that. Not exactly combat.

JD had never really needed gym time before then. It had only been a means to an end. Keep the muscle to maintain the man. But with Umbrella? He was running or boxing, lifting or pressing as much as he could. The tedious requires release. He needed release.

And Rain really hadn't helped things.

She was unlike any woman he'd met. Sure, he'd met some tough women especially in the Army. Women who could deck you harder than a freight train. But they weren't Rain. She had a tongue as sharp as a blade, and could deflate anyone with one of her stares. Most of the men learned to keep their mouths shut and treat her like one of the dudes…but not JD. No way. She may have been that girl, but he was that guy. She'd jab, he'd block. He'd tease and she'd glare. They were opponents in a week, and heated rivals in a month.

Which is why, in retrospect, JD really shouldn't have stayed when he found Rain alone on a treadmill that night. Rain in her ugly, black, shapeless t-shirt and swishy black jogging pants. With her headphones in and music up loud, she probably knew someone was in the room but had chosen to ignore him.

So he made a point of circling the front of her machine to get to the press across the room. It was late, or was it early? The hours between shifts never really seemed to matter. There was the job and that was it. He absentmindedly set up the barbell, wondering how many weeks it had been since he'd called his brother. It never seemed like a good time and he really had nothing to say. Actually he couldn't say anything.

As he sat on the bench and faced Rain, JD thought about how that conversation would go. 'Hey bro, can't tell you where I live, or what I do, but I miss you.'

"What the hell are ya grinning at?" Rain had torn one of her earbuds out to snarl at him, his mind jolting back to the present in a rush. JD shrugged, playing off the momentary confusion like he always did. He was just that smooth.

"Just admiring your glow." He snorted sarcastically. In truth, the hair around her forehead was jutting out in all directions or sticking to her skin from sweat. It wasn't exactly attractive. But he didn't mind her face. Actually, if she ever smiled, it might be pretty.

"Fuck off." She muttered, jumping off the machine in a graceful dismount. That was one thing JD envied about Rain. She was small, agile and sleek when his size made him slow.

"Good night to you too, darling." He shot back, almost too cheerfully. Lying back, he laughed softly to himself and gripped the barbell over his head, ready to hoist it over his chest—

"Look, I'm tired of this." JD was startled when Rain appeared above, her braid hanging over her shoulder as she glared down at him. He released the bar and sat up.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding around, Rain." His smile slipped away as he prepared himself for a rant, or a slew of insults.

"I'm not." She muttered. In a swift movement, she ripped the t-shirt over her head and JD's brow hit the ceiling. "We gonna do this, or what?"

Standing in her jogging pants and a red sports bra, Rain had turned JD's brain to jelly. One second he'd had dozens of retorts ready and loaded. Now he felt his mouth opening and closing in dumb, gaping movements. Her nipples were hard beneath that red fabric, hard enough to make him tingle in all the right places.

"Hello?" She pushed roughly on his shoulder and suddenly he was nodding. Nodding like an idiot.

"Yup, definitely."

As quickly as she'd stripped her shirt, Rain shucked her pants to the floor and JD yanked his tank top over his head. He'd always known she was strong and could have guessed she'd be toned under their uniforms but what he saw was better than imagination. Rain was cut across the shoulders, then smooth and rippled down her tummy and hips to her built thighs. The woman could crush him with those legs yet the long, soft curves of her muscles were turning him into steel.

"Five minutes." She muttered, straddling him swiftly as he remained stunned on that bench. "Five minutes, then it never happened." He nodded even though he wasn't quite sure what she meant. Her hands wove into his hair, fingers raking his scalp. "We both need to get this out of the way." JD swallowed and touched her back, her skin still misted with sweat from running.

"I can do that." His voice was already throaty, his body responding to hers at breakneck speed. Rain exhaled and her hands tugged on his shorts.

"No kissing." She ordered gently. JD groaned as she palmed him through his boxers, his pulse picking up.

"Gotcha." One hand worked up him while her second hand grabbed onto the hair on the back of his head.

"No talking." Even she sounded a little breathless as he grew harder in her palm, her hips moving ever so slightly on the tops of his thighs. JD made use of his hands on her ass, grabbing it to pull her closer.

"Any more rules?" He asked, delighted when she made a little sound as their lower bodies connected. Rain nodded and grabbed his jaw in one hand.

"If you spank me, I'll kill you." JD grinned and saluted.

"Scouts honor."

She was wearing one of those running thongs, made out of black, silky cotton. It was like putting up chicken wire to keep out a rhino… at least in his mind. While Rain worked him to full mast, he inched beneath her little black thong and found his mark. Almost instantly he let out a long groan. She was as ready for this as he was, hot and wet. If she hadn't been on top, he would have gone for her in a second. But she had other things in mind.

Torture. Rain stroked him from base to tip, filling him up until he was pulsing in her hand. It took a lot to keep from cussing at her, to keep from asking for it. So he tried to return the favor with a finger, slipping inside her up to his knuckle. She moaned, he moaned, and the torture continued. It wasn't until he dared to look in her eyes that he realized it was all a test. Another competition between the two of them.

So he upped the aunty. Dropping his head, JD licked at one of Rain's nipples through her bra. He nibbled and sucked until frustration had him pulling the stupid material down to free her breast entirely. She grasped his head and groaned through her teeth and JD growled. Growled, like the half-crazed idiot he was. Rain shuddered in his arms and her body tightened on his finger. That's when he heard her whisper.

"You win."

Like a maneuver in a battle, they moved in synchronization. He took her hips in both hands, she held him in place, and then it was over. All control left the room as Rain took him to the hilt and dug into his shoulders, moaning and rolling her hips. JD ground his jaw to keep from shouting for the whole floor to hear, his fingers pressed so hard into her hips they left white dots. It was agony and ecstasy with each of her thrusts, the rhythm building. Rain broke her own rule and breathed muffled curses into his ear.

The bench gave little squeaks of protest when they found their peak. JD was seeing stars when Rain started to shake with release, climax robbing her of breath and voice. And when he drove her over the edge, her body convulsing around him in hot ripples, he was right behind her. No words were exchanged but Rain held onto his shoulders until he was done, his body jerking erratically. They rested for only a moment.

Then he looked up.

"Shit." Rain sighed softly, checking her watch with a shake of her head. Standing, she separated them and JD instantly missed her body on top of his. "Seven minutes."

"Sorry." He automatically replied, righting himself in his boxers. Rain picked up her shirt and pulled it over her head, then stepped into her pants.

"Whatever." Wiping her shirt over her forehead, Rain looked like nothing had happened. Like she'd simply finished a run. JD lowered his head, shaking it. He wondered for a moment if he'd just made a big mistake. A really stupid, big mistake. "Maybe next time I'll give ya ten minutes." Rain added suddenly.

Glancing up at her, JD watched her walk towards the exit.

"Next time?"

Before she stepped out into the hall, she glanced over her shoulder, her mouth curled in a smile.

* * *

A/N: I'm surprised no one has done a smutty JD/Rain story yet! I felt a strong need to fix this. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
